A Good Hunt
by garnet eyes
Summary: Mako strengthens the instinctual response and heightens sensitivity and response times, yet very few consider what this actually does to the individuals injected with Mako. Set before original game. Sephiroth x Cloud.
1. A Good Hunt

Title: A Good Hunt

Author: Garnet Eyes

Archived: fanfiction. net, y-gallery. net

Summary: Sometimes a SOLDIER must let his instincts overpower his rationality if he wishes to remain sane.

Rating: T

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud

Author Notes: I have not had the time to watch/play anything in the Final Fantasy VII universe beyond the original game and Advent Children. Therefore, I am certain there are inconsistencies between my writing and newer games or movies.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squaresoft and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been a while since the last time he had felt so predatory. As a SOLDIER, his instinctual responses were sharpened, but as Shin-Ra's military commander, he was forced to suppress and control such things. Only Zackary seemed aware of the fact that the older male was not immune to basic instincts while the rest of the company forgot such a trivial fact. While it was none of their concern, a part of Sephiroth was pleased that he had the knowing sympathy of a friend with similar quandaries. That led to the outing that he was currently preparing for; it would have felt awkward to go prowling after work by himself and the brunette was good company when he needed it. A knock on the door to his quarters distracted the silver warrior from checking that he had everything and with one final glance about the room he turned toward his patiently waiting companion. Swiping his wallet and keys from the side table at the entryway, the General opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Zackary slouched against the frame. The younger man was looking particularly sharp this evening in a pair of shined black leather shoes, form-fitting black slacks, and a deep blue button-up shirt, with his overcoat slung over a forearm arm and black hair in its usual style.

Had the brunette shown even a slight inkling of interest, Sephiroth mused, than the General would have bedded his subordinate in an instant. However, the SOLDIER was not interested in men and the elite would never ruin friendship with lust. Sapphire eyes flicked once over his form, a whistle following the action as the brunette stood up straight.

"Going all out tonight?"

Smirking, the silver warrior stepped out of his apartment and shut the door firmly. His own outfit was a charcoal grey pinstripe three piece suit, a silvery white button-up shirt, and a pair of oiled rich brown leather shoes. Not unlike Zackary, he was holding his own coat over one arm.

"Do I ever not?"

Snorting, the brunette jerked his head toward the elevator and Sephiroth obligingly stepped forward. They had previously decided on the destination, being one of the more upscale bars on top of the plate. It would keep the flabbergasted fools down to a minimum when the General himself stepped in. Zackary remained in brightly smiling spirits as the two of them descended to the garage and got into a sleek black car, one of the newest Shin-Ra models, before casually tossing their coats into the back seats. Comfortably positioned on the driver's side, Sephiroth started up the unnecessarily fast vehicle, adjusted the mirrors to his height, and sharply exited the parking garage. For the ride, Zackary rolled his window down and hooked his arm out of the door, humming some tune he had likely heard over the radio. Since it was the brunette, the silver warrior did not mind the soft sound; had Zackary been completely silent and still it would have been far more aggravating.

The bar was not advertised at all with the bright neon signs or lines of people standing before a bouncer that most of the clubs and "prime" spots were. In fact, the building looked more like an apartment complex than a place of business. That made it a far more appealing place to drink potentially overpriced alcohol and peruse the faces that might look good against some hotel sheets for the evening. Had he been feeling particularly apathetic, a bathroom stall would suffice for his purposes and he could save his money for another occasion.

Parking at the lowest level of the garage behind the building, the silver warrior stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door with a sharp movement, opening the rear door and snatching his coat out deftly before snapping that door shut as well. Sliding his coat up his arms and flicking his hair out from under the fabric expertly, Sephiroth checked that his cuffs were properly arranged before casting a sidelong glance at his compatriot. Zackary, meanwhile, had stepped out of the passenger side, running a hand through wind-ruffled hair, before reaching in from the front to catch his own coat. He straightened languidly, pushing the passenger side door closed with one hand before sliding the clean black material up muscular arms. Side by side, they walked up the entryway stairs just inside the main door before entering the bar room itself. There were several eligible females standing by the windows chatting and, with a wink and a smirk directed toward the General, the brunette set off to find his own satisfaction. Mildly amused, Sephiroth scanned the small crowd of finely dressed socialites before making his way to the counter. Nothing here was strong enough to get past the Mako in his system, but the elite had developed a taste for several types of liquor and indulged during nights when he desired to do a little hunting.

Several individuals perused his body as he waited for his drink, all of which were promptly ignored as the SOLDIER took more careful stock of his potential game. The men and women currently in the room did nothing to catch his attention, drab and uninteresting in appearance. Sephiroth did not need to know their personalities nor did he bother to glance again as he took a seat in a cushioned, overstuffed chair and sipped the potent beverage he had acquired. The evening was young and predators must be patient when searching for the best prey.

It was approximately three hours later, with Zackary well on his way into the fantasies of a rather large group of young women, that the silver warrior grew bored of waiting. No one had appealed to him yet, frustrating his desires, and he knew better than to hope for blind luck when he might well find his prey by skill and careful stalking. The brunette adeptly caught the keys aimed at his head, casting a subtle glance at the other man before returning his attention to those surrounding him. Seeing that his intentions were understood, the elite vacated his hunting grounds to broaden the field. His gait was slow as he made his way along the sidewalks lit by nearby streetlamps, one hand in his pants pocket as feline eyes meticulously scanned for possibilities. There was another bar relatively nearby, although this one was advertised brightly, and the SOLDIER hoped to find his prey either on his way to the new location or in the bar itself.

The General might have thought that his karma was corrupt, had he believed in such a thing, when he turned a corner only to see a man with a knife standing off against a rather short soldier who was not holding his rifle properly at all. The air was tense and the larger male with the blade had a smirk on his face, tapping the helmet that should have been on the soldier's head out of the way with his foot. After a cursory glance at the little blonde trooper, Sephiroth retracted his previous idea that the world might be against him and decided that he had found his prey. Before the elite could take three steps toward the little teen, the pathetic creature wielding the knife lunged and Sephiroth's muscles coiled in preparation to stop the attack but the soldier, using his awkward clutch of his gun for a purpose, thumped the man's hands hard enough for him to drop the knife. In the same movement, the teen released one hand from the rifle and slammed his fist into his attacker's face. Blood sprayed from the man's broken nose as the little blonde coiled down and sprang up, lodging his knee into his opponent's abdomen. The foolish would be murderer was truly weak, passing out from his wounds as the blonde slung his rifle over his shoulder and moved to pick up his helmet. With a soft, disgruntled sound, the teen clipped the piece of armor to his belt and it was with slight interest that the SOLDIER noted the break in the visor, implying that the soldier had been ambushed. From first hand experience, those helmets were terrible for allowing wide-area vision.

The elite nearly purred as he approached the irritable blonde, amusement clear on regal features.

"I do not believe that is the proper way to use that weapon, soldier."

Bright blue eyes turned to gaze at the new threat, quickly recognizing the man and saluting crisply.

"Sir, yes, sir. I'd rather use a weapon how I know it will work instead of how I hope it will, sir."

Feline eyes glinted in the poor lighting as the SOLDIER gracefully stalked forward, ignoring the unconscious man to the side.

"You dislike guns, then, soldier? Not a very good shot?"

Something flashed in those azure eyes that caused the silver warrior to feel an electric jolt run up his spine. Defiance. The little blonde wanted to say something undoubtedly rude but restrained himself admirably.

"I prefer swords, sir, but we don't get to use them as cadets."

Sephiroth hummed lightly in his throat as he stopped, standing perhaps a half pace away from the teen. Those words implied that the blonde was in one of the training programs for a specific military field; sword work narrowed down the possibilities significantly but the SOLDIER held back that particular piece of knowledge for the moment. Jade eyes watched patiently as the teen pulled out his standard radio and signaled his coordinates for a pickup for the prison truck. Work came before pleasure at least for the moment and the General was, after all, a very patient predator. He waited for the truck with the blonde, more to keep track of his prey than out of any sense of duty. The teen eyed him carefully, much like a kitten remains wary of a lion, but held stance as he stayed firmly by the unconscious body. Sephiroth eased himself into a light conversation, searching out useful information as he waited for the opportunity to strike.

"Your name, cadet?"

Azure stayed resolutely facing the unconscious body as the boy responded.

"Corporal Strife Cloud, sir."

The General smothered a smirk and nodded, eyeing the blonde crown that came up to his chest with no small amount of pleasure. After several hours he had found such a pretty, frail little prey, standing so stupidly before him without a single clue as to his true intentions.

"Rather childish name, corporal. Perhaps you should consider changing it if you ever enter the program you desire. People would be more likely to take you seriously."

Pale eyes hardened but the teen valiantly held back his retort, arms seizing with his concentrated restraint. The silver warrior smiled to himself, enjoying the game for the moment, and contemplated the best method to exhaust the little kitten for the sake of his own pleasure.

"I'll remember that, sir."

Feline eyes roamed the small frame before glancing toward the stirring fool who attacked the soldier, mildly amused when the teen released the safety on his weapon and leveled the barrel at the man's head.

"I'm sure you had somewhere else to be, sir. I can deal with this."

Jade eyes narrowed but he could recognize the subtle edge in the soldier's voice that meant he was reluctant to speak to the older man.

"I have no particular engagements to attend. Does my presence distract you?"

The blonde shifted his stance and lowered his gun, pressing the end of his rifle into the fallen male's shoulder with a low growl.

"You move and you're losing this arm. I don't get paid enough to care if you survive, either."

Sephiroth allowed the edges of his lips to curl, amused by the harsh words coming from such a startlingly innocent looking creature. He did not have to wait much longer until a Shin-Ra vehicle pulled up and a soldier in full Shin-Ra regalia stepped out of the front passenger side, rifle quickly brought into ready position. The man came over to the awaiting trio and the little soldier eased his weapon back.

"Get up."

With a nervous glance at his surroundings, the fool sat up and caught sight of the SOLDIER standing to the side, luminous feline eyes glaring in his direction. The General could read the desperate expression and knew the man was looking for a way to escape, but the plans seemed to flee that insipid head when the elite took a half step forward. Without any difficulty, the soldiers loaded up the criminal, bagged the knife, saluted one another sharply, and turned their separate ways. Once the truck had driven off, jade turned to the teen only to catch sight of the blue uniform in retreat as the soldier turned down a not-too-distant alleyway.

Growling, the General barked even as he stalked forward.

"Corporal Strife, you were not dismissed!"

The boy took on a distinctly irritated expression as he rounded the corner again with a crisp salute.

"Sorry, sir; I have rounds to make."

The silver warrior barely had the chance to take in the words before the teen turned away _again_. By the time the SOLDIER stalked to the corner and turned down the alley, it was empty. It seemed that the kitten was at least partially wise to the game. Unable to stop himself, the elite closed luminous feline eyes and took a deep breath before his lips curled in a feral grin. He could pick up a very small trace of the teen's smell in the stagnant Midgar air and if he spread his senses he could detect the light patter of booted feet in the distance, not quite the same as the obnoxious stomps of every other man or woman out at this hour. This was a real hunt, not like usual, and it was something to be savored.

Jade eyes flashed open, pupils narrowed into thin slits in his excitement as adrenaline pumped into the SOLDIER's veins. The boy was fast and light on his feet, since even enhanced hearing had some trouble picking up the sound, but the General was faster and knew he would catch up soon enough. With that thought in mind, the silver warrior lunged forward into the alley without acknowledging the civilians beginning to crowd the street behind him. The little kitten was running with a swift gait, weaving through streets and alleyways with precision that implied that he had spent a great deal of time walking the plate. The city was noisy at night but not that distracting to a predator with a chosen prey and Sephiroth did not mind running on dirty, wet concrete even if he was wearing the wrong shoes for this endeavor.

If he concentrated very hard, the elite mused that he could even hear the kitten's accelerated heartbeat, but that was likely nothing more than fantasy. The scent was stronger now, as was the quick tap of booted feet on hard ground, and Sephiroth practically purred as he coiled his leg muscles for a little more power in his strides. There was a flash a blue whipping down the entrance to an alley up the street and the SOLDIER bared his teeth in a twisted smile, having thrust the rest of the world out of his senses to speed his conquest, and prepared to take his prize soon. Only when the silver warrior raced into the alley and alighted on the far side into the next street did the haze of instincts vanish behind the jarring sensation of too many people in too small of a space. Feline eyes narrowed as the elite recoiled upon reaching a brightly lit, fancily decorated area, before several curses came to mind. Sephiroth rarely paid any thought to the celebrations generally glorified by the public, but today was obviously one of those annoying street festivals and the area was crowded with conflicting sounds and scents. A quick scan of his surroundings showed no sign of the little soldier hidden somewhere in the crowd and the silver warrior could no longer detect the direction he needed to head in. His kitten used a clever ploy to vanish and the SOLDIER had to admit that he had remained utterly unaware of the ruse. For the first time in over seven years, he had lost track of his prey.

Falling back into the alley he had just exited from in order to regroup, the SOLDIER crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall of the building to his left. There was still time and the elite could see plenty of lesser prey in the immediate vicinity, but none could hope to spark his interest. None of them would be _nearly_ as exhilarating to catch. Chuckling to himself, the General stood upright and turned his back on the crowd, intending to return to Zackary and the car.

"Do not think you have avoided the inevitable, little Cloud."

Tonight Sephiroth might not have finished his hunt, but he was far more satisfied then he could ever remember being from other nights. This little kitten, he just knew, would be well worth the wait.


	2. A Difficult Game

Zackary had finally managed to do something truly unforgivable. After years of knowing the often excitable yet always reliable man, the brunette had pulled off the one action certain to make Sephiroth miserable and was completely oblivious to the fact. He had gone and befriended the silver warrior's quarry, robbing the elite of the anonymity and one-dimensionality of his prey. Should he make his conquest, the little soldier would make Sephiroth's life hell the moment such information reached Zackary. As much as the General respected the brunette's unwavering loyalty to his friends, he really hated that trait currently. There was no way that the younger SOLDIER would be convinced that one friendship – preferably the longer one – was more important than the other. This left Sephiroth at a crossroads in his decision making: he would either catch his prey and be reminded of it until the day he died or he would have to move on. Neither option was very appealing, especially after all of the research the elite had done on his quarry.

Sephiroth had taken great pains to make certain that he would not falter on his approach during the second encounter, acquiring in a surprisingly thick manila folder for himself printouts of absolutely every scrap of information he could find. Every comment, be it good, bad, or indifferent, ever transcribed by the boy's superiors had been meticulously organized, read, and memorized. From his budding combat abilities to his natural leadership qualities to his occasional insubordination, Sephiroth had every detail of the blonde's brief military career. Had he been viewing the boy as a potential ally, then his staged coup while in battle simulation during a particularly unpleasant day when over a third of the soldiers had already suffered a heat-related injury would have been humorously considered a rather ingenious maneuver. Now, however, it was merely duly noted as proof that the teen was not an imbecile by any means. What was more, his psyche evaluation showed that young Strife flourished under challenge and constraint. His history and place of origin gave undeniable proof of where his survival skills came from although his mission record was weak, showing only trips in and around Midgar. Still, he was commended for his abilities in keeping the peace and had many positive remarks about being wary no matter how frequently an area is trafficked. All together, Sephiroth knew that his prey wielded a rather formidable set of claws. And now the SOLDIER could not go through a single day without hearing about an _adorable_ little blonde kid who wiped the mats with kids twice his size in combat training and that only served to make things _worse_. The little kitten was _perfect_ and Zackary _ruined_ it. No one else had required his predatory instincts to warn him to greater caution, forcing senses to heighten and focus to sharpen. If that damn fool had just chosen someone else to befriend then everything could promptly make its way out of the elite's system and he could move on.

Instead, a day stretched into a week, and then a month, and then even longer, while Sephiroth wavered indecisively. He did not want to move on – frankly, he could tell that the kitten had at some point gone from desire to obsession – but the silver warrior was becoming unfortunately high strung since he had given up on others. Six times he had gone out, fully intending to bed _someone_, but it was nearly impossible to find the right shade of blonde and there were even fewer with blue eyes and even less were the right kind of build and _no one was even remotely a challenge_. Six times he returned to his own bed in the early morning feeling completely unsatisfied and actively wondering how his kitten would fight him for every bare centimeter of ground Sephiroth could gain. Six times he fantasized that it was his kitten that he was with, enjoying the fruits of a difficult hunt, only to be forced into the actual moment by the reality of the simpering prey he had caught instead. The General was at his limit, almost desperate and loathing the fact. If something didn't give soon, he was almost certain that he would snap. _Violently_.

"Hey, Seph, you about ready to emerge from your den of paperwork and join me for today's swordsmanship seminar which you are participating in so your answer cannot be no?"

Blinking almost blindly at the report sitting in front of him, the elite wondered when he had stopped paying any regard to his surroundings. Moreover, he could barely recall when he had moved from his bed to his office this morning and he had no idea what time it was now nor how much of the period between had been wasted on debate and speculation about his personal life.

"Zackary. It is time, then?"

With an eager grin, the brunette nodded once and leaned against the open door frame.

"Kids are filing into the bleachers now, so we can mosey down."

Snorting, the General stood fluidly and snatched up Masamune from her nearby stand almost fiercely. Adroitly avoiding the younger SOLDIER's concerned look, Sephiroth started down the hall outside of his office at a determined gait. Unsurprisingly, Zackary matched him all the way to the elevator, leaning back on his heels in a false display of cheer as the two of them waited for the doors to open.

"Still unsettled?"

Refusing to dignify the question with a verbal reply, the elite merely grunted. Next to him, the brunette frowned but stayed silent until they were alone in the descending elevator cab.

"Is it chemical? I mean, we've been out. I've seen you snag at least one really hot chick in the past month."

Sighing inaudibly, the silver warrior pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and index finger of his left hand and contemplated willing the younger man to hate Strife just long enough for Sephiroth to satisfy himself. Logically the plan would fail, but the elite could fantasize that his life was simpler.

"Oh, you should have seen Cloud earlier. I was talking to him a while ago about materia because I believe that my support should be able to _support_ when I go out on missions. I think he tried to use the technique I was talking about during Sergeant Long's 'I am superior to all of you neophytes who can't cast and I will wallow in this fact instead of teaching you anything' materia instruction class. Cloud kind of super heated the wood dummy and turned it to ash. Uh, three times. Oh, you should have seen how pissed Long was. He has this really prominent vein on his forehead when he's angry. His neck veins stand out a lot, too."

Feline eyes turned to regard his friend, hovering between amused and spiteful about the topic used in an attempt to distract him from his problems, before the General replied.

"Sergeant Long dressed down a trooper for doing something correctly?"

Winking, the brunette brought both hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"I returned the favor. Might've hinted something about poor teaching skills while I was at it. I'll have to make sure Cloud's all right after this."

Quirking a silver brow, the elite turned back to facing the door with a mostly apathetic expression on his face.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Rubbing his nose and dropping both arms to his sides, the younger SOLDIER responded.

"Well Long is fucking loud and he specializes in making troopers feel two feet tall. Cloud could totally kick ass with materia on a mission and I don't want his talent to go to waste because he feels like shit because of an asshole who gets erections from watching people struggle."

The edges of his lips curling down, the silver warrior sent his companion a sharp glance.

"That was unnecessary, Zackary. I will admit that Sergeant Long needs to be reassigned, but there was no need for such commentary."

Limply waving the words off, the brunette scratched the back of his head with his free hand and glanced around the cab as if looking for a distraction.

"Yeah, yeah. And you're still acting off and I still can't figure out why, so I guess we're even. Or something."

Jade blinked multiple times as Sephiroth tried in vain to decipher the younger SOLDIER's words. Usually Zackary kept his confusing non sequiturs to a minimum, but this one was more concerning than most. Brows furrowed, the elite cast his eyes askance toward his friend.

"My behavior has been noticeably modified?"

Huffing, a sound equally made up of detectable amusement and concern, the brunette shrugged.

"Tiny things. Miniscule. No one else noticed. Nobody will unless it gets worse."

The slight downturn of his lips increased as Sephiroth turned his attention back to the polished metal doors. This was both unexpected and unacceptable. Feeling more predatory than usual was one thing, but getting visibly worked up about it was something else.

"Well I can't offer much. Maybe you'll feel better after a spar."

The elevator doors opened, admitting two Turks, and conversation abruptly stopped. Making no eye contact with anyone else, the elite waited patiently for his stop and exited the cab the moment that the doors opened, keeping pace with Zackary down the corridor. Once they reached the seminar room, the two SOLDIERs stood patiently waiting just outside the threshold as some instructor got everyone in line. Once the noise was reduced to a quiet murmur, the two of them strode into the SOLDIER training facility set up for this event with all of the grace of long-trained, well-disciplined warriors.

"Soldiers."

The silence that descended after that word was complete. Feline eyes indifferently roamed his audience as he continued, for now dismissing his personal matters to the back of his own mind.

"You are here today because you are uncertain of the weapon you intent to focus on and we believe that you should have both the opportunity and the experience of witnessing all types of combat. For this week you have spent a short time each day with individuals who are masters of their given weapons. Today, you will be observing skilled swordsmen. Know that, while ultimately your weapon expertize is your own decision, it is not to be taken lightly. Your own strengths and weaknesses should be a factor in your final weapon class. The Shin-Ra military does not desire soldiers of mediocre skill in a weapon not fitting their type, but soldiers who master their weapon and help the Company succeed. Do not do any disservice to yourselves or the Company by choosing the wrong weapon for your own abilities."

Ending his speech without bothering with a customary thank you or any other words to make the following pause less abrupt, the General could not help some amused satisfaction that his companion knew him far better than anyone else and picked up the speech almost immediately. Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth watched his friend deliver the closing statements with a twinge of unhappiness. Zackary really was a reliable man when the elite needed to turn to someone.

"Don't be afraid to discuss things with your instructors. You have a week to choose and that's what they're there for. We want you to succeed and grow. You'll have plenty of support no matter the weapon you decide on. Remember: we're all in this together and every man counts for something."

Taking a step to the side, placing a little more distance between the two SOLDIERs, the brunette grinned brightly up at the frozen crowd in the makeshift bleachers.

"Now, you'd probably like a demonstration. Try to keep up."

No longer projecting his voice, the younger man turned a sly grin to the elite even as one hand settled on the hilt of his broadsword.

"Don't hold back on me."

Snorting dismissively under his breath, the silver warrior unsheathed Masamune and discarded the scabbard off to the side. Feline eyes narrowed on bright sapphire as the older SOLDIER aligned his feet and drew his blade into the ready position. Zackary moved first, jumping back and unsheathing his sword at the same time. Sephiroth did not hesitate, lunging forward and slashing Masamune in a sharp diagonal motion. The twang of metal stopping metal rang out sharply, earning startled murmurs from the bleachers. Zackary had twisted, knowing that he could not fully remove his blade in time, and stopped the silver warrior's attack with his still half sheathed weapon. It was a bold move, and one that only that particular SOLDIER would ever use against the General.

Both men sprang apart, circling one another rapidly, much like two dominant wildcats fighting for rights to a hunting ground. _This_ was an acceptable substitute for prowling. Breathing shallowly of the stale sweat in the air, Sephiroth grinned ferally and darted toward the younger man with a series of sharp jabs. Zackary dodged them easily, twisting around in the subtle dance of battle and deflecting a few of the quicker strikes with the flat of his blade. He recovered instantly and, undoubtedly unwilling to spend the entire seminar on defense, swiveled around to slice cleanly through the elite's torso. The blade met only empty space as the General vaulted high into the air and flipped, landing lightly twenty meters away. Zackary, having a sixth sense in combat, was immediately before the silver warrior, attacking with a bold side slice that Sephiroth blocked by Masamune held perpendicular to the ground. Swords locked, both jade and sapphire glimmered as the men simultaneously leaped back, darting around in similar attempts to strike their opponent's unprotected back. Again, the clash of blade against blade, humming hypnotically through the air as the SOLDIERs settled completely into their element.

Zackary pushed in closer, causing Sephiroth to press back harder or risk losing his footing. For a moment the battle became stagnant, both fighters clearly on equal ground, before the silver warrior shifted his weight just enough to add the necessary force to make his opponent lose his balance. The brunette retreated, not about to succumb so quickly, and Sephiroth followed without pause. Masamune swung in a deadly arc, nearly decapitating the younger SOLDIER, if not for Zackary's superior reflexes. The brunette bent backward, avoiding the strike, and purposefully fell to the ground only to twist so that his hands were holding his weight and then thrust out, lodging both booted feet into the elite's abdomen. Tasting bile burning up from the back of his throat, the silver warrior was forced into momentary inaction and promised himself he would cast a curative spell later just in case of internal bleeding; the younger SOLDIER never attacked lightly.

Sephiroth's half-second pause was enough for Zackary to flip back to his feet before the General pressed the attack, slashing his blade in a rapid diagonal strike that was deflected by the edge of his opponent's broadsword. Wasting nothing on recovery, the elite twisted and sliced his sword in another attack that met a similar fate. It was at the exact moment that their blades connected that Sephiroth caught out of the corner of his eye that perfect shade of blonde, breaking his concentration and nearly paralyzing his attack. Zackary, under no such mental arrest, completed his follow-through and sent the elite backward into the air.

This wasn't the time to lose himself, however, and the General forcibly moved to recover, but sapphire eyes dimmed out of the excitement of battle and Sephiroth did not question that his friend could read his sudden struggle to concentrate. Feline eyes glanced away, unwilling to give out anything important, and the elite turned once again toward his audience.

"Questions?"

A young brunette stood, probably encouraged by his friends, even as Zackary lowered stance and turned toward the stands. The boy's voice was timid and a bit shaken as he spoke.

"Um... is it really fair to fight like that with the kick? You're using swords."

Silver brows arched in disbelief, at once convinced that the boy had yet to be assigned his first mission off base and certain that he was being toyed with by the spokesman of a group of fools. It was Zackary, however, who responded first in a startlingly serious tone, nearly devoid of his usual friendly gestures.

"This is important for all of you, so listen up. It doesn't matter what weapon you end up with. When you're in combat, you use whatever you've got to come out alive. Relying on 'fairness' will get you killed. Your opponents want to survive just as much as you do and they won't stop to consider that they're holding a sword so that's what every attack should use. If you can get in a punch, throw one. Don't stick yourself in some ridiculous mold. There's a difference between honor in combat and sheer stupidity. Learn it."

The boy sat down quickly while feline eyes racked the crowd in search of blonde hair again. He was positive that he had seen the boy earlier but had apparently lost him in the following seconds.

"What are the different specialties in mastering swords?"

Jade turned to regard the black-haired, brown-eyed, plain looking creature now standing in wait of an answer. Once again, Zackary fielded the question, this time with a far more relaxed tone of voice.

"Specialties? Like, broadsword versus longsword?"

"Yes."

Shouldering his massive blade, the SOLDIER winked and grinned at the boy.

"Well, if your question is how many different types of swords there are, then you've got a bunch of different options; like, more than I feel like naming off a bunch. But, you really only focus on one class and then train your skills in that. Like, shortswords require different body position and movement than, say, longswords. Weight distribution and everything changes. Also, choosing any particular class will allow you to further narrow your mastery. If you go with, say, longswords, not all of those are the same. Compare nodachi and flamberges and you see a lot of different nuances between them. Then you could look at broadswords, too, and you can compare great swords and claymores, for instance. Regardless of the class you choose, it's always a good idea to get a basic understanding of the rest so that you are prepared for any eventuality. Like, I use my broadsword mainly, but I also have a short blade as backup."

The boy nodded and sat, Sephiroth realized with some distraction, before a boy in the top row stood and the elite tuned out the droning mass. There were not many questions – unsurprising given the fear and awe allotted to any first class SOLDIER and the two swordsmen in particular. Once Zackary had cleared up a few misconceptions and the assembly began to file out, the silver warrior realized with some concern that he must have been imagining things earlier. There wasn't even a blonde head anywhere in the room.

Both SOLDIERs patiently waited off to the side while the classes of soldiers filed out, Zackary leaning against a wall with his sword resheathed and Sephiroth ignoring his dropped scabbard in place of meticulously checking over Masamune for any damage. At his side, the brunette began speaking in a quiet voice that would not be overheard by the retreating mass.

"Maybe you need a vacation? Or something? I don't think you've ever taken one and it might help."

Snarling under his breath, the elite grit his teeth before responding.

"No, Zackary, that would do nothing. Just like hunting has been doing _nothing_."

Abruptly cutting himself off, the silver warrior made a short sound of irritation before walking over to his abandoned scabbard. The brunette, of course, followed.

"..Maybe you need a girlfriend? I've been thinking about doing that myself. It'd be nice to have someone ask how your day went in the evening and want to do stuff with you when you've got the day off."

Blinking, Sephiroth picked up the ornately decorated hard leather scabbard and stared at it blankly.

"Girlfriend."

Although it was not said as a question, behind him Zackary's voice got excitable.

"Yeah. Can make a booty call whenever you're in town instead of searching out some brainless chick to bang. They're always there to listen to any bitch-fit you throw so you don't go off on the wrong people. I mean, you can't be a total jerk to them unless you want to suffer the consequences later, but it's still someone who reliably wants to be around _you_. I'm going to need to retire at some point in my life and I don't really want to die alone."

Although he was not familiar with all of the slang his friend had used, the elite could surmise what was meant. While it was something to contemplate, Sephiroth could not apply the logic to himself. He had a friend and did not need a brainless fool sucking away what free time he had. The people he had sex with were just disposable bodies and nothing more. Most of the pretty ones were not that smart and more than once the SOLDIER had been forced to tell his prey in no uncertain terms that they will cease speaking or he will leave, finished or not. To be stuck with one of those was not even remotely appealing.

"Don't write it off too soon. You can always use more friends, Sephiroth. A girlfriend is just a friend who you happen to sleep with."

Zackary's logic seemed suspect, but Sephiroth opted to let it go. He had more pressing concerns, anyway, and too poor of an understanding of relationships to really question his friend.

"It's just a suggestion. You're being hard up about telling me what's wrong so I'm just throwing things out there."

Snorting, the elite turned his focus away from his scabbard and sheathed Masamune swiftly. He was not about to admit that he had been completely foiled on a hunt, especially after admitting that prowling had suddenly ceased its entertainment value. Zackary did not need to know about a ridiculous obsession that was to the point of distracting the older SOLDIER in combat.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, the General glanced around the now empty training ground and brought a gloved hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, feline eyes squeezed shut.

"Zackary..."

Lowering his hand, the silver warrior straightened himself and turned narrowed feline eyes toward his friend.

"I... was out manuevered some time ago during one of our nights out."

Sapphire eyes blinked in near incomprehension before the brunette wiped the smile from his features but refrained from speaking. Unwilling to admit to anything else, Sephiroth was also silent. As expected, it was Zackary who broke the quiet.

"So you got turned down; happens to the best of us."

Jade eyes flashing, the elite sneered.

"It is not so simple, Zackary."

Snorting, the brunette dropped his hands to his hips.

"It is, though. You made a play and got turned away. Maybe she wasn't in the mood that night or something. First time being rejected or not, you pick up and move on."

Snarling, the silver warrior stalked toward the younger man.

"It's not the first time I've been rejected! It's your fault I can't do anything!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed, the brunette's stance suddenly shifting into something more aggressive.

"My fault?"

Unable to reign himself in, the older man stood nose to nose with his companion and willed the other man to back down.

"If you hadn't befriended him I could have been done with it by now."

Confusion entered the younger SOLDIER's expression but he did not back down.

"Befriended...?"

The confusion abruptly shifted to growing ire.

"You were rejected! Even if I didn't have some kind of link with this chick that should mean something! Or were you going to force it no matter what?"

His silence was completely damning and the silver warrior knew it. That did not in any way prepare him for the fist that slammed into his face and sent the elite to the floor, sword knocked from his grip. Tasting blood in his mouth, spots swirling in his vision, the SOLDIER struggled to bring himself upright.

"You can be an asshole sometimes, but that's just the worst. I won't help you rape someone, Sephiroth. You want this chick in bed, you do it just like the rest of us and get to know her first. If you still like her after that, you _ask_. She says no, you accept that or I swear the moment I see you next I'll make you an eunuch."

Rubbing his sore jaw, the elite grimaced as his tongue brushed against a loose tooth. He needed to get that aligned and cured before any bone fragments were lost. Sitting upright, the General reached for his blade before bringing himself to his feet. Pointedly looking at the younger man, Sephiroth ignored the dribble of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

"How do I do that?"

The ire immediately vanished from normally upbeat features, instead replaced with resignation.

"Sometimes I really wish there was a seminar on sociability. Go to the medics and I'll figure out how to do this."


End file.
